


FASHION MODEL

by P5soleilnoir



Series: Goro Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goro Week 2019, p5soleilnoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/pseuds/P5soleilnoir
Summary: After their male model calls in sick, Ann and Mika  settle on the not-so-obvious choice for a suitable substitute.





	FASHION MODEL

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is on with Fashion, Food, and Travel! This plot idea was a no-brainer given Ann's very strong affiliation with food and fashion! And as you may know from Succession, I have a huge weakness for Goro being a fashion model, even if for a single day... Please enjoy!

“What do you mean, he's sick?! We're leaving for Nara tomorrow, he _must_ be on his feet by then!”  
  
The atmosphere was electric inside Ann's modeling agency headquarters, though this might be an understatement. Thunderous was probably a better way to put it given the constant outbursts of the manager, the people rushing all around to finish the last of their obligations meanwhile, and Mika's temper that managed the feat of reaching heights never seen until today.  
  
“Ugh, and do you know why he was flirting with me so badly?” she grumbled, deep furrows creasing her pretty face. “He said I reminded him of his teacher in first year of high school who he had a crush on!”  
  
She whipped her long hair aside in a clear sign of supreme contempt. Ann, who was more interested in their manager's explosive phone call, was listening with only half an ear.  
  
“That's creepy,” she said without looking at Mika, her sidelong glance focused only on their manager. “Wanting to go out with your teacher…”   
  
“It's not that!” Mika cried out as she slammed her hands upon the table, startling Ann into giving her an attention full and whole. “Can you believe the nerve? Comparing me to some old hag?”  
  
Ann made no comment, but the way she rolled her eyes was eloquent enough.  
  
“Fine, fine, I get it—he really is sick. Nothing we can do now. Yes. Yes. Yes, I'm going to try. Yes. Goodbye.”  
  
The manager hung up and immediately proceeded to massage his face, looking weary like Ann had rarely seen before. “This is bad…”  
  
“So he really won't make it tomorrow, sir?” asked an intern who was already bringing him a cup of well-needed coffee. The manager accepted it gratefully before taking a sip.  
  
“He won't. Heavy fever and then some. Doctor had him take the entire week off,” he explained, sighing in raw dejection. “But we really needed him for Nara's photoshoot… We're going to have to cancel the whole thing, aren't we?” 

“What's this?!” interjected Mika, rounding on the manager so fast the intern hadn't even had the time to open his mouth to respond. “What do you mean, cancel the whole thing? We've been discussing this photoshoot for weeks now!”  
  
Her outburst had the effect of a whip cracking the air. The manager recoiled, looking significantly smaller all of a sudden. “A-Ah, Mika-chan… I know how you feel, but the theme of the shoot is ‘Twisted Triangle’… It would be lost on the audience if only you and Ann-chan were featured…”  
  
“Hmph, well, I am not letting this photoshoot slip through my fingers anytime soon! Especially with a trip to Nara to boot!” Mika boomed, cheeks puffy with anger. “You must have some sort of plan, don’t you?”  
  
“Well, only thing I can suggest is a substitute male model, but all those I know about are too busy at the moment, which means we don’t have anyone for backup on hand. Unless you two can think of someone who has experience in modeling and would be available…?”  
  
Ann brought an index finger to her lips, racking her brains for someone who would fit the bill, but she was overall rather unsure. There was among all the possible names one blurry, distant face floating inside her head, but…  
  
“I vote for Akechi-kun!” Mika squealed, wrapping her fingers together and holding her hands close to herself in pure delight. “He’s more handsome than the sun itself and so popular, this month’s edition would sell like hotcakes overnight!”  
  
While Mika continued on her lovestruck, swooning act, Ann merely blinked, gazing at her in curiosity.  
  
“Akechi-kun? You mean the high school detective?” the manager asked, his interest piqued to an extent Ann wouldn’t have expected. “Well, I don’t know if he has ever modeled before, but he does look good… He’s gotta be very busy, though. I don’t know if we can even manage to get our hands on him before tomorrow morning and ask if he’s up to it…”  
  
The manager’s posture deflated just as quickly as it had perked up. Ann hesitated for a moment, then took a step forward. “I… might be able to contact him.”  
  
“You do?” exclaimed in unison the manager and Mika, albeit for very different reasons given the expectant look in the manager’s eyes and the outright daggers glaring in Mika’s. Feeling suddenly very flustered, Ann plastered on a sheepish grin, raising her hands at chest level.  
  
“One of my friends is acquainted with him, so I can try, at least… but I can’t promise anything!”  
  
“Well, if you could, that’d be lovely, Ann-chan,” the manager said, a faint smile showing on his lips. “Keep me updated, all right?”  
  
With this hopeful expression lingering against her eyesight, Ann took out her phone and selected the first contact of the message list, lending only a deaf ear to Mika’s outraged wailing, her accusatory cries thundering across the entire building.  
  
_“You never told me you’re friends with someone who knows Akech-kun!”_  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, a rather nervous Ann stood near the entrance of Shibuya station, leaned against one of the window panes. Her heart was beating faster than usual, though she wasn’t sure exactly why – perhaps it was because of the high stakes she had placed on this encounter, or simply because of the person she had bet all her chips onto. While she didn’t exactly find him unpleasant per se, there was something about Akechi Goro that made her uncomfortable – he was too perfect, too prim and proper, to the point that it all felt artificial. It also didn’t help he was who he was, and that he was sharp… she would need to be careful and not let a single slip-up pass through her lips.  
  
She was beginning to regret speaking up back there in the agency, especially because it didn’t take long to dawn on her she might have conjured more hope than she could satisfy. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was Akechi would just let her explain and plead for ten whole minutes before shutting her down with a sharp, square ‘no’. Then again, it would be understandable – he had to be very busy, whether because of school or detective work… and even if he wasn’t, being asked to drop everything last minute and attend a weekend trip to the west of Japan for a professional photoshoot was definitely ludicrous enough to make him refuse out of instinct before he could even give it some thought.  
  
Ann bit her thumb, finally succumbing to her unease. She knew how important this meeting was, but she was slowly getting cold feet – all options seemed to come with their share of troubles. She definitely wanted him to accept her proposal so that the trip would be saved, yet she felt awkward asking for the unreasonable. She was apprehensive to meet him, but she had no other choice anyway. It would have been easier on her nerves if Ren could have joined her and waited for Akechi as well, but he hadn’t been able to make it.  
  
“Do you think they’ll make him wear the other guy’s outfits, or will they prepare a brand new wardrobe just for him? Oh, I wish I could see him in a suit or something similar…”  
  
As withdrawn as Ann was, Mika looked all the more fired up by comparison. She kept alternating between endless rambles about Akechi’s dashing manners and scrutinizing the square for any sign of him.  
  
“You’re talking like you know he will accept,” Ann said, managing a weak little smile. “There’s a high chance he’ll refuse, you know.”  
  
“No way he will! Any guy would jump on the opportunity to spend two whole days with me!” Mika shot back at once, eliciting a groan out of Ann. “Besides, nobody would pass up on a free trip, especially—”  
  
“Takamaki-san?”  
  
Both girls whipped on the spot, finding themselves nose to nose with the very topic of their conversation. Akechi greeted them with a crescent-shaped gaze, so deep and bright Mika instantaneously clapped her hands over her mouth in sheer rapture.  
  
“Ah… Yes, that’s me…!” Ann replied, feeling very intimidated all of a sudden for some reason. “Uh, thank you for accepting to meet us… Ren gave me your number, but I thought it’d be more proper to meet face to face…”  
  
“That’s what Ren told me when he informed me of the situation. No worries, Takamaki-san,” Akechi replied, his smile even more radiant as he tilted his head to the side. “Besides, it’s not like you and I are strangers—we met at the TV station a few weeks ago, didn’t we? During that interview…”  
  
Feeling a glare burn into her side _(“What else are you hiding from me?!”)_, Ann allowed herself a sheepish giggle. “Y-Yeah, we did. Um, by the way, this is Mika—”  
  
“It’s an honor, Akechi-kun!” Mika chimed in, grabbing Akechi’s hands in hers. “I’ve always been a huge fan of yours!”  
  
“—a fellow model working at my agency,” Ann finished, feeling an immense fatigue rear its head at her. Akechi looked a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst of proximity, but his usual countenance didn’t take long to come back in full force.  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Mika-san,” he said amicably as Mika seemed about a moment away from melting in delight. “So, Takamaki-san—what was it you wanted to discuss with me?”  
  
His encouraging tone managed to overcome her initial trepidation, and it was with a slightly more assured tone that Ann managed to speak out – although her gaze remained fleeting rather than constantly steady. “See, um… Mika and I were supposed to travel to Nara tomorrow for a photoshoot and short trip, just over the weekend. But the male model who was supposed to be with us is sick and won’t be able to join in the end, so…”  
  
Her voice trailed off, heavy with implications. Akechi looked at her, his smile vanishing in favor of an apologetic look. “I see your problem, although I’m sorry to say I can’t do much in your case. I may have connections, but I don’t think I know any suitable candidate from the fashion world.”  
  
“Um, the thing is… We were actually wondering if you were interested…”  
  
Another stillness fell over them, this time much more all-encompassing and deafening than the previous one. Akechi’s eyes were so big and round in that moment he looked almost like a confused, perplexed child. “Are you asking _me_ to fill in his job?!”  
  
“Well, yeah… If you’re okay with that?”  
  
The awkwardness was at its peak. Ann tried to search this gaze, seeing nothing in it except how taken aback Akechi was. She assumed he had his fair share of weird requests every day, but that one probably reached very close to the most ridiculous ones, if not topping them.  
  
“I appreciate that you thought me dependable for this request, Takamaki-san, but I’m afraid I don’t see how I can be of help… I’m a detective, not a model.”  
  
“You might as well be one, Akechi-kun!” Mika exclaimed, causing both Akechi and Ann to startle. “Even if you have no experience, I guarantee you’d be a natural compared to some other guys I know! Please, this entire trip will fall through if we can’t get a substitute, and you’re the perfect person for it!”  
  
Akechi’s puzzled eyes looked wider than ever as they locked with hers. He then turned to Ann, the hesitation in his voice a stark contrast from his usual confidence. “Do you really need a substitute that badly?”  
  
“Well… yes,” Ann responded, suddenly feeling more bad for him than she realized – she couldn’t shake off the vision of an Akechi being held at knifepoint and forced to do whatever bidding they had in store for him. “The entire trip and photoshoot depend on it.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
A moment went by during which Akechi fell into silence, likely considering his options. Then, when Ann thought he finally came to a conclusion – which resumed to something along the lines of ‘no way’ –, Akechi surprised her by pulling a little smile.  
  
“Well, I’ll see what I can do. I can’t guarantee I’ll be available, but I’ll try to make some room in my schedule,” he replied affably, and Ann felt a bounce overtake her heart. “Do you mind sparing me a bit more time before I give you a definite answer? Ren gave me your number, so I’ll stay in touch.”  
  
All Ann could do was give him her sincere thanks, while Mika doubled down with squeals of joy. With this, Akechi excused himself and waved at them before departing, leaving behind a smitten Mika and a bubble of hope swelling within Ann’s chest. Bubble that immediately popped off as Mika grabbed her shoulders, a possessed glower on her face reminding her a bit too much of a fearsome demon.  
  
“Akechi-kun’s number… Give…”  
  
Ann couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
_“Good evening, this is Akechi. After making some arrangements, I managed to take tomorrow and Sunday off, so I’ll be able to accompany you. Would you mind sending me the time of departure and platform number for tomorrow?” _  
  
Ann read and reread the message several times that evening, her breathing becoming easier with each reading and then some. She had hastened to reply, and it was with a newfound sense of enthusiasm lacing her nervousness that she announced the good news to her agency and Mika. She still had her reservations about Akechi, but he was definitely doing her a huge favor she couldn’t dismiss, that was certain. Her mind swirled with dozens of answers as she wondered while falling asleep how to repay him, and the next morning at the train station, her apprehension from the day before was entirely gone in favor of mild excitement.  
  
“Where is he? Do you see him? Is he here? I can’t see him—there he is!”  
  
Even behind her shades, Ann could tell Mika’s eyes were sparkling again, but she didn’t blame her for it; there, on the platform, stood Akechi, sporting a timid smile that made him look even more charming than he already was. He was dressed simply, only a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans, but his features remained as pleasing to the eye as ever.  
  
“Good morning, Takamaki-san, Mika-san,” he greeted warmly, readjusting his luggage – a single, large backpack – over his shoulder. “Oh, is this your agency’s staff?”  
  
Sharp-eyed as always, Ann thought. The crew introduced themselves, everyone shaking Akechi’s hand eagerly with him returning the gesture in kind; Ann lost count of the number of times they apologized and thanked him for his trouble, with Akechi handwaving it all with a pleasant laugh.  
  
The trip was spent in a joyous atmosphere, far from the worries initially clouding Ann’s mind; Akechi turned out to be quite easy to talk to once one overcame the intimidating aura he gave despite his knowledge. Beyond his slight arrogance due to his talents and his sheer inflexibility when it came to the Phantom Thieves – Ann hastily changed the subject as soon as it came up – stood a young man as mundane as anyone else, who laughed at Mika’s antics, listened to music while reading novels during rest hours, and shared Ann’s likeness of sweets.  
  
“Oh, we gotta have something good when we arrive! Nara is famous for its kuzu mochi, how about trying them?”  
  
Akechi chuckled, his eyes forming a crescent shape once more. “That sounds like a plan, Takamaki-san.”  
  
“Don’t forget. Boys burn calories way faster than girls,” Mika piped in, throwing Ann a sly smirk. “You don’t want your clothes not fitting you before the photoshoot happens, do you? Though I must say, they’re on the right track already.”  
  
“Mika, you…!”  
  
Childish bickering ensued for the rest of the trip, though Akechi didn’t seem bothered; if anything, he looked amused, though he left them to their squabble. And about one hour after departing from Kyoto, they finally reached their destination – Nara looked quite beautiful under the sunny weather befalling it, more traditional than Tokyo and as such much more charming.  
  
“Okay, first we go for a quick bite, then drop the luggage at the hotel and get you dressed and made up, then dash off to Todaiji for the photoshoot. Sound good?”  
  
The cue was like an alarm clock announcing the beginning of an eventful day, and sure enough, it certainly was – the lives of models was a rushing one, and Akechi was experiencing it firsthand. But hectic as their schedule was, he never complained once or even let traces of inconvenience show on his face; Ann supposed his busy job as a detective turned celebrity probably had a role in this.  
  
“It’s time—Mika-chan, Ann-chan, Akechi-kun, go to your rooms and get changed. You’ll have someone to give you a hand.”  
  
Feeling quite pleased thirty minutes later with her outfit and makeup – vivid red lips, flannel long dress shirts and leather jackets were one of her most favorite combinations –, Ann ran into Mika as she exited her room. She was very pretty with her off-white short dress and the curled ends of her hair, giving off a sophisticated, almost doll-like look. But just as Ann was about to compliment her, Mika beat her to the punch – although she didn’t seem as interested in Ann’s dolled-up appearance as she was.  
  
“Do you think he’s ready? Should we take a look?”  
  
Ann’s first reaction was to deny only because it was the correct response to make, but she had to admit she was curious to see how Akechi looked like. And as they knocked on his door and were let in by his helper, the next thought crossing her mind was that he definitely did not disappoint – at all.  
  
With a slightly sheepish smile that elicited a long sigh out of Mika, Akechi raised his head at them, as though waiting for their opinion. It was difficult to find the exact words to form a coherent sentence when everything about his appearance was stealing their speech away – a black turtleneck made of the softest ribbed wool, an auburn trench coat he kept over his shoulders, dark gloves that added a touch of sophistication to the whole picture, blue jeans creating a pleasing contrast with their casualness, it was no wonder so many people fell for him. He was looking for all the world like a born model.  
  
“He’s cute! He’s cute he’s cute he’s cute he’s cute _he’s so cute!” _  
  
Mika had only squeaked those words to herself, but Ann had gotten the gist loud and clear. To be honest, it was difficult not joining her and squeal her own approval aloud.  
  
“You look great!” she said all the same genuinely while taking a couple of steps toward him. “This outfit suits you so well!”  
  
“It does…?” Akechi wondered timidly, glancing down at himself. “It feels a bit strange, but…”  
  
“Are you all dressed? Good, we can go then,” interrupted the cameraman, who had just shown up in the room. “The car’s waiting.”  
  
And on this they went, the atmosphere quickly settling to a carefree one once more as they rode their way to Todaiji Temple. Ann felt like a movie star exiting the car under the eyes of a zealous crowd; their appearances, coupled with the cameraman and helpers’ around, certainly attracted the attention of the dozens of tourists around.  
  
“Okay, let’s do this!” the cameraman announced, their cue to take their spot. “Mika-chan, go to Akechi-kun’s right, Ann-chan will go left… Let’s do several practice shots first.”  
  
The sound of the shutter clicking non-stop soon engraved its way into Ann’s brain. But just like the machine-gun typing on a keyboard could be music to some people’s ears, she found out that she could get used to this strange music of its own just fine.  
  
“Great! You look wonderful, you three. Mika-chan, wrap your arm over Akechi-kun’s shoulder — don’t be shy, Akechi-kun — like that, yes, perfect, don’t blink… Akechi-kun, put your hand around Ann-chan’s waist, yes, good, this is going to turn out amazing—”  
  
The photoshoot felt like it lasted forever, but never did Ann get bored or tired of it; it was fun, so much fun, and she knew Mika was having the time of her life as well. Akechi-kun was clearly less in his element than they were, but his efforts for it were all the more commendable. Even when the makeup artist rushed to powder the shine out of his face or fix one stray lock of hair did he take it all in stride – something not many people could bear.  
  
“And… that’s a wrap! Amazing job, amazing job. You earned that break.”  
  
As Mika waved to the people watching them in awe, Ann stretched, feeling more content than she had been in a while. Akechi, for his part, looked a bit awkward now that the shoot was over; it was like an actor who performed perfectly on stage but completely lost all focus the moment he stepped down.  
  
“Let’s see, it’s already three… How about some free time?” the cameraman suggested, looking up from his watch. “You can do whatever you want and we’ll meet at say, four thirty. Sound good?”  
  
“Right! See you soon then!” Ann chirped brightly, turning to face both Akechi and Mika. “Now’s the perfect time to check out this kuzu mochi!”  
  
While Mika groaned, Akechi merely replied with an enthusiastic nod. “You said it is one of Nara’s specialties, right? We’ll probably find some easily.”  
  
And true to his prediction, they managed to find a small shop specialized in mochi only ten minutes later by wandering around. They ordered one portion each, more expensive than expected, although Mika was able to get a discount with the formidable power of her crocodile tears.  
  
“Oh, it’s so jiggly,” Ann giggled, shaking her small plate as the mochi wobbled in kind. “Did you try it yet, Mika?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mika replied halfway to chewing without too much enthusiasm. “It’s cold.”  
  
“Is that really all you have to say…”  
  
Akechi, meanwhile, was also busy chomping down on a small piece of mochi. A curious expression permeated his features as he chewed and swallowed. “Hmm, it’s quite an interesting taste… but I don’t think it’s for everyone.”  
  
“You know, you’re right,” Ann said, finally taking a bite as well. “It’s very chewy… almost gummy-like. And the taste is basically flavorless.”  
  
“Was it really worth spending half my total calorie count on?” Mika grunted, her angelic façade now entirely gone even as they were in Akechi’s presence. Ann nodded.  
  
“I know what you mean… It definitely leaves a lot to be desired. Didn’t satisfy my sweet tooth at all. Hmm, what to do…”  
  
Mika startled up. It was like alarm bells had begun blaring inside her head. “Don’t tell me you’re considering getting something else to eat…”  
  
“How could you tell?” Ann asked extremely cheerfully, evoking a laugh out of Akechi. “There’s gotta be crepes around, right? Let’s get one!”  
  
“Ugh, I’ll pass,” Mika grunted, shooting her severe daggers. “I’ll wait for you outside the shop if we find one.”  
  
True to her words, Mika stayed at the entrance while they stumbled upon a crepe shop nearby – Ann wasted no time and ordered a strawberry and whipped cream crepe, her very favorite.  
  
“I’ll have the vanilla ice cream one, please,” Akechi asked the clerk, but just as he was retrieving his wallet, Ann laid her hand upon his arm and winked.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot… It’s my treat. For all your trouble.”  
  
Smiling brightly, she handed out her 1000-yen bill over the counter, sensing very round eyes on her even as she pretended not to notice.  
  
“You don’t have to do that, Takamaki-san,” he said in a tone of reproach. “I can—”  
  
“And here’s your change, miss,” cut off the clerk in all the senses of the word. Akechi blinked once, then twice, snapping out of it only when she handed him his crepe.  
  
“Well, let’s eat!” she exclaimed before taking a bite, immediately savoring the delicate sweetness of strawberries upon her taste buds. “Mmmh, so good…”  
  
“It really is,” Akechi said with a radiant smile, munching on the biscuit crumbles topping his crepe. “Thanks for this, Takamaki-san.”  
  
“Don’t mention it — oh, I know—”  
  
As her idea flashed across her brain, she fished her phone out of her pocket and pointed its camera lens at the two of them, trying various angles with her crepe while making sure Akechi was still in the frame as well. “We gotta take a pic! You have a social media account, right? I’m sure your fans would love it!”  
  
“Ah… I do, but…”  
  
“And cheese!”  
  
The shutter of her camera went off, snapping the picture of a very radiant Ann and an Akechi that looked very much caught off-guard. His surprised eyes and slightly parted lips did nothing to diminish his good looks, however; if anything, they made him look terribly endearing.  
  
“I’ll post it on my account right away… ‘Traveling, food, modeling, what else? Hashtag fun life, hashtag Akechi Goro,” she recited as she typed with one hand, some whipped cream starting to drip down her crepe. “There! It’s sent!”  
  
With this, she slid her phone back into her pocket, and turned a beaming smile at him. “We shouldn’t make Mika wait any longer… I’ll ask her if she wants to try my crepe, but I’m sure she’ll turn me down.”  
  
Akechi nodded warmly, and they exited the store to reunite with Mika. Sure enough, she vehemently refused so much as one bite, but Ann merely shrugged at this. The crepe tasted nice, much better than expected, and while she didn’t think herself that superstitious, she couldn’t help but wonder if the crepe was so good because she shared a moment over it with someone…  
  
“Hurry it up already, slowpoke!”  
  
Mika’s bluntness did short work of her inner thoughts. She and Akechi were several feet away, gazing at her with either impatience or kindness. Ann blinked at them, and then, as she popped another strawberry into her mouth, she broke into a run, an exhilarating sensation of flying pushing her entire body forward.  
  
“Coming~!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at [my Twitter account](https://twitter.com/p5soleilnoir) if you're interested in my fanfic updates, sneak peeks of future stories, chatting with me, or otherwise seeing 99% of Goro pictures and content!
> 
> [My profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/profile) is regularly updated in accordance with my current and future projects, so feel free to check it out every now and then!


End file.
